Finding Myself
by Psychopathic Dirtbag
Summary: How did Pyro become who he is today? And how did he join the Acolytes? Read on to find out! R&R!


This is another Pyro fic done by me! It's about how he became who he is today. And if possible, I'll even add how he joined the Acolytes. ^^ Don't worry; this'll be more than one chapter. ^^

Disclaimer: Actually, I'm saving up money to buy the deed for ownership of X-Men. I only need a few gazillions of dollars...^^;;

**Finding Myself**

**By: Psychopathic Maniac**

**Chapter One: Burst of Power**

RIIINNNGGG!!! The school bell rang through the halls of the school, signaling the end of the day.

John packed all his materials into his backpack then immediately exited the classroom. He walked fast, not wanting to run as to avoid attention. He had to make himself hidden in case any of the bullies spotted him. John suddenly heard some snickering from behind him.

'Caught...I knew I should've worn a hoodie. This shirt stands out like a soar thumb.' He snorted at the thought. 'On second thought, forget the shirt. It's my hair. It stands out like a beacon...' He thought bitterly, wishing that he didn't have fiery orange-red hair.

Ignoring the snickers from behind and beside him, John took longer strides as to get out of school faster. Unfortunately, taking long strides didn't mean that he was out of sight. It also didn't mean that he could drown out the jokes he heard as he passed by the jocks.

He was overrun with joy once he was finally out of the school gates. The next problem: getting home without being seen...

He looked around, choosing which direction to pass through. He decided to take the longer one since he's been using the faster one all week.

"Gotta hurry up," John chanted repeatedly as he walked home, nervously glancing back every once in a while. "Mustn't let them see me."

St. John Allerdyce was a kind hearted 10-year-old boy in the fourth grade. In fact, he was too kind that his peers usually took advantage of this piece of information. John was a responsible little boy who did his homework and followed the rules. Because of this, he was often referred to as the teacher's pet. 

John received reasonably high grades, which gave his classmates more reason to either make fun of him or force him into doing their schoolwork. Since he wasn't that much of a fight, he didn't have any choice but to obey.

There was only a limited number of "losers" in his school. Him being one of them didn't make his life any better. No matter how many times he did something that deserved praise, his peers would merely use it as an excuse to make more jokes of him or simply ignore his success.

Hearing slow, heavy footsteps behind him, John broke into a run. 'They've seen me!' He shouted in his head and wished he could kick himself. Glancing back, he learned that there were 3 of them. Upon closer inspection, he learned that they were not in his batch. 'Just my luck...' He thought bitterly. 'Sixth graders...'

Quickening his pace, he ran into an alley, quickly hiding behind the wall as to not be seen, thinking that he could escape.

He thought wrong.

The heavy footsteps continued on their way, walking past the alley. John sighed feeling so relieved. Then luck decided to leave him on his own for the footsteps went back a few feet and the owners looked into the alley.

The bully's eyes scanned the area and were met by John's terrified ones. The bully smirked and motioned for his lackeys to follow him in.

"Well, hello there, little Johnny..." Droned the first bully. "Haven't seen you in school today." He said smiling evilly.

John gulped. "Um...Hi Mark..." He said nervously.

"Where have you been all day?" Another bully asked.

"Uh...around." John lied.

"Hm...I see," Mark said. "Do you have any money today, Allerdyce?"

The suspense was killing John. 'Why don't they just get it over with and stop beating around the bush?!' He thought.

"No." He lied again.

"Oh?" The third bully said. "Really now, why don't you let me check?" He said. He stalked over to John, who moved away.

"Don't be afraid," Mark soothed sarcastically. "We won't hurt you _that_ bad." He smirked.

John shuddered involuntarily. 

"For the second time, do you have any money?" The third bully said again.

"No."

"What was that?"

"No, I don't have any money." John repeated, feeling less brave than he wished he were.

"Okay then." The bully shrugged...

Then hit John hard in the stomach.

Since John wasn't that strong, he was shoved against the wall. He slid down onto the hard, concrete floor then hugged his knees to his chest, sobbing quietly.

"Let's see what's in your bag..." The second bully said, picking up John's backpack, which was discarded on the ground. He opened the bag then went through its contents.

"Awe...Nothing useful." The bully said, throwing John's bag aside.

"Where do you keep all your valuable stuff? You know, the ones that will actually be of use?" The third bully asked.

Feeling stubborn, John replied, "Not telling." And received another hard kick, this time in the ribs. Courtesy of the sixth grader who was currently picking on John. He fell to his side hissing in pain and coughing up a bit of blood.

Mark took out a lighter and a cigarette, attracting John's attention. John always loved fire. The way it gave him light when he was in darkness when he was alone...And the way it kept him warm when he was cold. [1]

John watched Mark as he put the cigarette in his mouth with anticipation. His eyes glinted as the fire formed when Mark flicked the lighter.

'I wish it would burn Mark's hand.' John thought acidly, narrowing his eyebrows, hating Mark's very being.

To everyone's shock, the flame moved...And covered Mark's hand in its fiery blaze. Mark screamed in agony, dropping the lighter then he started to attempt to put the fire out. His lackeys immediately rushed to his side to help kill the fire, not one of them paying any heed to the boy on the floor.

To put it simply, John was shocked. Did he do that? He wanted to try it again to see...

'Die.' He mentally said to the fire.

And the fire suddenly extinguished by itself.

John was filled with the feeling of power. After feeling so low during all the years of his young life, he actually felt on top. He was able to control such a powerful and destructive element. He was stronger than the other three around him. He was gifted.

And he liked it.

Slowly, he smiled. He'll show them...He'll show them what it's like being beaten up and hurt just for someone else's sick and twisted pleasure. He'll show them what pain is...Only 5 times worse than what he experienced.

John gently rose to his feet smirking, though he was clutching his rib. This action finally caught the lackeys' attention. Mark, meanwhile, was nursing his burnt hand.

"Did you do that?!" The second bully yelled, jabbing his finger in Mark's direction.

John merely smirked then limped over to Mark. He bent down and picked up the lighter, which was previously dropped on the floor.

"Give that back!" Mark hissed.

Covered with pride, John raised an eyebrow. "You mean this?" He asked, putting up the lighter so that Mark could see it. He then flicked the lighter on.

Mark flinched. "Well?!" He shouted to his goons, backing away from John. "Get him!" And his lackeys obeyed.

Those poor, poor idiots...

-=-=-=-=-

[1] - Will be explained soon. ^^

Well? How was it? Good? Bad? I accept suggestions but please, no flames! ^^;;

Review please! ^^


End file.
